


摇篮曲

by mmmorgana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmorgana/pseuds/mmmorgana
Summary: 💐写了这么多电竞向换个口味试试，顺便也尝试一下其他文风💐激情短打，没啥剧情，随心而写，不喜勿入💐律师×警察
Kudos: 11





	摇篮曲

**Author's Note:**

> 💐写了这么多电竞向换个口味试试，顺便也尝试一下其他文风
> 
> 💐激情短打，没啥剧情，随心而写，不喜勿入
> 
> 💐律师×警察

—

爱人躺在床上，泛着红血丝的眼睛怯生生的盯着克里斯，似乎是有什么话想说。

“好了亲爱的，快睡吧。”克里斯拉上被子关掉灯。

“克里斯，事实上事情是这样的…”窝在爱人怀里，只露出一颗小脑袋的安德鲁揉了揉眼睛，试图解释今天晚上发生的事。

克里斯亲密的叫着爱人的昵称安抚道“安迪，我都知道，我们明天有一整天的时间聊这件事，现在闭上眼睛睡觉好吗，瞧瞧你的眼睛都发红了。”

事实上，已经一整天没睡过觉又受了惊吓的安德鲁早已身心俱疲，此时安心的窝在温暖的被窝和爱人的怀里，克里斯的手轻轻的拍着他的后背，嘴里哼着不成调的曲子，大约是哄孩子入睡的音乐。

月亮埋入云层，小镇的夜静了下来。

第二天清晨，阳光透过薄薄的纱窗照进来，没了爱人的怀抱四仰八叉睡在床上的安德鲁揉揉眼睛坐了起来。

克里斯适时的走进卧室给睡眼惺忪的安德鲁一个轻柔的早安吻“早餐已经摆好了，洗漱完就过来吃吧，我在餐厅等你。”

安德鲁睡了一觉精神已经恢复了，嘟着嘴回吻了克里斯含糊的应了声好。

等他走到餐厅才发现餐桌上只有他一人的早餐。

“安迪，我希望你在用餐的时候好好想想昨天的事好吗，我很好奇一个有五六年驾龄的警官怎么会把车开到树上去。”克里斯把刀叉摆好，坐在一旁看着安德鲁贴着纱布的额角。

安德鲁明显的慌了，他不明白昨天晚上还温温柔柔抱着他轻哄的人今天怎么就变了一副面孔，他没有心思看面前香喷喷还冒着油花的牛排和煎的金黄的鸡蛋，急忙说道“克里斯，这完完全全的是个意外。”

“亲爱的，现在先吃完你的早餐。”克里斯善解人意的点点头，站起来往院子里走“吃完后去你的墙角站着消化消化，等着我回来好吗？”

安德鲁怎么会不知道克里斯要去干什么，肯定是去院子里折下那让他看着就忍不住害怕的桦树条，看着斯斯文文的律师，挥着细长的桦树条往往能让他几天挨着凳子便疼，总之，安德鲁对一切条状物都深恶痛绝。

把最后一颗讨厌的西兰花扔进垃圾桶，安德鲁透过窗子看见克里斯在院子里精心挑选桦树条的身影，忍不住揉了揉可怜的肉团，不情愿的挪去墙角端端正正站好。

要知道，飞扬跋扈的警官一向不是乖乖听话的人，只是如果不按吩咐站好的话只会在挨完该挨的数目后为自己讨来更多的打。

在安德鲁站不住之前，克里斯终于不紧不慢的回来了，果然手中拿着一束处理好的长短恰到好处的桦树条。

“亲爱的，你有好好反省吗？”克里斯把安德鲁拉到自己面前站好，可怜的警官眼眶发着红一副要哭不哭的样子。

安德鲁想凑近爱人的怀里讨个恩典，被温柔却坚定的推开了，只能老老实实的站着回应“克里斯，我很听话。”

“是吗？听话的孩子可不会挑食。”克里斯指了指餐桌旁的垃圾桶。

安德鲁小声解释“克里斯，你知道的，西兰花是这个世界最难吃的东西。”

克里斯被逗笑，不再纠结那几颗被彻底嫌弃的西兰花，毕竟就算不算挑食的账，安德鲁的小屁ПП股今天也要被抽烂。

“安迪，搬一把椅子放到飘窗前，然后脱掉你的裤子，背对着我双手撑在椅面上好吗。”该死的律师现在还温柔的询问，可说出口的话可不像在商量“我们需要好好谈谈昨晚的事。”

安德鲁的眼神明显乱了，往后退了一步离开克里斯双手能抓住他的范围“我不是小孩子了，你不可以这样对我，克里斯。”

飘窗外面便是院子，此时窗帘规规矩矩的系在两边，待到安德鲁脱下裤子在椅子上撑好，经过院子的人就会看到一个白白嫩嫩的屁ПП股是怎么被毫不留情的爱人抽到开花的，安德鲁可不是十五岁的少年了，这样羞耻的动作他可不会做。

“事实上，我们可以去院子里受罚，然后请隔壁太太带着他五岁的小儿子过来，让他们好好看看不听话的人是什么下场，你说好吗？”

“不可以！克里斯，不可以！”一听这话，安德鲁激烈反抗起来，眼睛里打转的泪啪嗒一声掉了下来。

克里斯沉下脸压低声音说“那你还在等什么，还不快搬一把椅子然后趴好？”

平日里温文尔雅的律师黑着脸的时候，安德鲁还是很害怕的，急忙搬来一把椅子扯下自己贴身的长裤和里面薄薄的内ПП裤，弯下腰把手撑在椅面上，这样的姿势让他白嫩的软肉毫无保留的冲后高高撅起。

“克里斯，我可以解释，这真的不是我的错。”看不到身后情形的安德鲁惴惴不安。

冰冷的木头贴在安德鲁圆滚滚的臀肉上，坚实又沁凉的触感让安德鲁忍不住瑟缩了一下。

“这难道是那颗可怜的树的错吗，亲爱的。”克里斯拿着发刷重重一下抽在光裸的臀肉上，很快便有一个椭圆的红印浮现出来。

安德鲁没反应过来，片刻后嗷的叫了一声，手欲离开椅面摸摸可怜的屁ПП股，却被克里斯加重的发刷和严厉的呵斥吓得摆好了姿势。

克里斯重重两下砸在安德鲁颤抖的臀肉上，昨晚在医院看到蒙着额头满脸泪水的安德鲁时真吓坏了他，不过还好只是擦破了额头，心有余悸的克里斯加重力道抽上面前这个代主受过的屁ПП股。

“我的警官难道不知道疲劳驾驶有多么严重的后果吗？”

“还是你不知道给我打电话让我去接你？”

“或者你根本没把自己的安全放在心上？”

一句句责问朝安德鲁砸来，伴随着克里斯明显越来越生气的声音，落在身后的发刷也更加狠厉。

“欧！欧！克里斯停一下！求你停一下！”安德鲁的呼痛声被身后厚实的小木头揍得断断续续，带着哭腔的声音 听起来可怜极了。

先前白白嫩嫩的臀肉已经均匀的红透了，打得厉害的臀峰明显的肿了起来。

“我就该好好揍你一顿！”克里斯把发刷挥舞得虎虎生风，抽在红色的臀肉上翻滚出一阵肉浪，随后听见安德鲁凄惨的求饶声后才恨恨的说“好让你知道粗心大意，不爱惜自己身体是什么后果。”

一连串紧密有力的抽打让安德鲁感觉身后仿佛已经被抽裂了，嗷嗷呜呜叫了几声，弯下膝盖欲将完全肿起的屁ПП股藏起来，“我错了…克里斯…亲爱的我错了…不打了…”

“给我撅好了！”发刷毫不留情抽在大腿。

“亲爱的…我知道错了…屁ПП股打烂了…不打了…”安德鲁用手摩挲着凹凸不平的臀肉，肿得亮晶晶的肉团一碰就疼再也挨不下更多的责打。

克里斯不耐烦的握着小警官的腰把他提起来，坐在飘窗上把挣扎的厉害的爱人摁在腿上趴好，带着怒气的小木头砸在肿得厉害的臀峰“趴好！”

“嗷呜呜呜…克里斯…”两只手被按在身后，腿也被禁锢得牢牢实实，除了徒劳的扭着红透的屁ПП股，安德鲁没有别的办法能让狠心的爱人停下来。

“我知道错了！真的！克里斯，求求你了！”

克里斯不为所动，甚至因为这句话更加生气，对着肉更嫩的臀腿落下几下抽打“亲爱的，你不知道，你只是害怕挨打罢了。如果你真的学到教训了，上次超速后结结实实的一百下板子就应该能让你长记性了，我记得你当初保证过再也不会在开车时犯任何错误，当然，现在看来你没有做到。”

“去你ПП妈的！”安德鲁疼得眼前发黑，从来都不是好脾气的人此时被无情的爱人激怒，像砧板上鱼一样疯狂扭动起来“你给我滚！讨厌的控制狂！”

大声吼完这句话，身后凌虐的发刷停了下来，安德鲁扭过头去看不管自己说什么都不心疼自己的克里斯，瞧见他平静的眼神里愈来愈烈的怒意，似乎才意识到自己的处境，哽咽着急忙解释“不是的…克里斯…我是无意的…”

克里斯冷笑了一下，扯开安德鲁得一条腿露出两团火红臀瓣间还白嫩的臀缝，在安德鲁不住的求饶声里拿过一根早就准备好的桦树条抽在嫩肉上。

“安德鲁·雷诺！”只有在极度生气时克里斯才会这样冷冰冰的叫安德鲁的名字，“你认为我是为了自己的控制欲才揍你的吗？”

“不是的，亲爱的…”安德鲁扭过头扬起身子抱住克里斯的一只手“你知道的，我太疼了，我不是故意要说那样的话。”

克里斯任由安德鲁紧紧抱着自己的手，放下手里的凶器揉了揉他轻轻发抖的背，“安迪，那你今天为什么会挨打？”

“疲劳驾驶…还撞树上了…”安德鲁此时才感觉到抱着自己的人确实是平日里温和的律师，那双刚刚给了自己无尽锤楚的手正轻轻柔柔的拍着自己的背，就像晚上哄自己睡觉时那样“克里斯…我保证没有下次了…”

“那么最后，我再用桦树条抽你二十下，以后再也不要这样了好吗？”克里斯拿起桦树条抵着之前抽过一下染着浅浅粉红的臀缝。

安德鲁摇摇头，小脸哭的通红，“不要了…亲爱的…我屁ПП股烂了呜呜…”

“你的屁ПП股只是肿得像小桃子一样，我保证好吗？”克里斯掰开爱人抓着自己的手，分开他的腿，细长又有韧性的桦树条裹挟着风抽下去。

细皮嫩肉的安德鲁哪儿能忍受这样的疼痛，当即哭嚎起来，不断的求饶“轻一点…亲爱的…求你了…”

克里斯忽略爱人哭求，二十下桦树条不减一分力道整整齐齐的抽在两边柔嫩的臀缝里，安德鲁可怜的小屁ПП股此时如灯笼椒一样撅在腿上，两瓣臀肉红肿透紫，想必要好几天坐不下凳子了。

“好了，不打了，安迪。”克里斯把安德鲁抱起来圈在怀里，吻掉安德鲁扑簌簌落下来的眼泪，轻柔的安抚着。

安德鲁把脸埋在爱人怀里，哭过的嗓音沙沙的“狠心的律师，你根本不心疼我，隔壁太太带着儿子上学时肯定看到我挨揍的样子了，我以后怎么好意思出门。”

“亲爱的，我忘了告诉你，昨天隔壁太太和先生就带着他们的小儿子出去旅行了。”克里斯的手轻轻给安德鲁揉着被揍得惨烈的肉团，温柔得和刚才的行刑人判若两人“再说了，我怎么会让别人看到你挨揍的样子，那是吓你的，安迪。”

“亲爱的，答应我，以后再也不要疲劳驾驶了好吗？我真的很担心你。”克里斯捧起安德鲁哭的乱糟糟的脸颊，直视他淡蓝色的眼睛，认真的说。

安德鲁避开克里斯的视线，“克里斯，我保证不会再有下次了。”

“我相信你，亲爱的。”克里斯抱着安德鲁回到卧室，取出药抹在爱人高肿的臀肉上。

阳光洒在床上，凑近时能看见安德鲁脸上浅浅的金色绒毛，刚刚又哭又求出了一身汗的他又累又困，闭上眼睛轻声说“克里斯，我困了。”

“那就睡一会儿吧，我在旁边陪你。”克里斯拉上被子遮住小警官的身子。

“我想听你唱昨天那首歌。”闷闷的声音传出来。

屋子里很快响起了轻轻的哼唱。

爱人的呓语是世上最美妙的摇篮曲，安德鲁迎着光的脸上弯起浅浅的笑容，不知不觉的进入了梦乡。

END


End file.
